Two Against Two: A Guide to the McCallister Family
by GiJoefan985
Summary: A character bio guide for the intermediate McCallister Family from my "Two Against Two" universe. Includes background information, such as Birthdays, a brief bio, etc...


**_I would like to thank_** _ **Majora's Mask Freak184,**_ ** _for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine._**

Here is a little information about the immediate McCallister Family. ( _Two Against Two_ Universe)

Peter George McCallister  
Born: June 6, 1944  
Spouse: Katelyn Elyse McCallister ( _August 31, 1965_ )  
Height: 5'9"  
Occupation: Stock Broker  
Personality: A laidback and easygoing person, unless he's provoked into anger, which is hard to do. The quickest way to provoke him would be messing with his children, especially his daughters. He enjoys golf, racquetball, and fishing in his spare time. He tries to be fair with punishments, when dealing with his children. He is the voice of reason that tries to keep everyone calm, when things go crazy or in times of crisis. Finds his brothers, Frank and Bob, to be very annoying. Occasionally sneaks out for a pint of beer with his brothers, Buck and Rob.

Katelyn Elyse McCallister  
Born: April 12, 1945  
Spouse: Peter George McCallister ( _August 31, 1965_ )  
Height: 5'4''  
Occupation: Fashion Designer and Seamstress  
Personality: She is strict and very overprotective of her family. She enjoys painting and playing the piano. She is stern, when dealing punishments to her children. She can be easily angered, if messed with in the wrong manner, especially if it involves her kids. She tends to be frightening, when angry. Her loud voice can scare even the toughest of people into backing down. Her eldest child, Christine, being the occasional exception. She tends to get overly emotional in times of crisis or insanity.

Christine Miranda McCallister  
Born: December 1, 1966  
Height: 5'7''  
Occupation: Automotive Clerk  
Personality: A wild hot-headed rebel, who has the tendency to act on her emotions, without thinking. She gets mad at the smallest of things. Her rebellious attitude has led to frequent conflicts with her strict Mother, primarily over her lack of respect for her Mother's authority. She was a Daddy's girl prior to her rebellious phase. She enjoys listening to Rock music, working on cars, and hanging out with her cousin, Tia. Dislikes Heavy Metal and Country music.

James Edwin (Buzz) McCallister  
Born: October 31, 1974  
Height: 6'1''  
Personality: Named after Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin, the first astronaut who landed on the moon with Neil Armstrong. The athlete of the family. A total jerk to his siblings, especially Kevin. Enjoys playing nasty pranks on his siblings. He tends to be a smartass, when his parents are not around; otherwise, he's a total Momma's boy. Buzz enjoys playing sports, reading dirty magazines behind his parents backs, talking to his girlfriend, Krista (nicknamed "Dogface", according to Kevin), and taking care of his pet tarantula, Axl. Loves listening to Heavy and Thrash Metal.

Jeffrey (Jeff) Michael McCallister  
Born: September 17, 1975  
Height: 5'3''  
Personality: A shy and quiet person by nature, who enjoys video games and comic books. He's into war gaming and role-playing games, like _Dungeons and Dragons_ , and _Axis and Allies_. Likes Science Fiction. He's not very good at standing up to people bigger than him (think of George McFly from _Back to the Future_ ), which is how his older brother, Buzz, exploits Jeff into helping him bully his siblings and being the scapegoat that gets the blame. Jeff always apologizes to his siblings for his actions, afterwards. Enjoys listening to Rock and Pop from the 50's.

Melinda (Linnie) Grace McCallister  
Born: July 4, 1977  
Height: 5'0''  
Personality: An intelligent young girl, who enjoys reading, ballet dancing, and poetry. Earns the best grades out of all her siblings in school; her younger brother, Kevin, shows potential of surpassing her. Has a close bond with her twin sister, Megan. Has the occasional spat with Megan over the treatment of Kevin, because she deeply cares for him. Gets teased for being short. She enjoys listening to Classical Music, while alone, and to Pop music with her twin sister.

Megan Claire McCallister  
Born: July 4, 1977  
Height: 5'2''  
Personality: An insecure boy-crazy romantic, who falls over on her knees for every cute boy that passes her or every teen idol that becomes popular in the media. Keeps a snarky deadpan attitude to hide her insecurities. Obsessed with what's popular: fashion, music, etc… Has a close bond with her twin sister, Linnie. Enjoys going to the mall, sharing teen gossip with her friends, and listening to New Kids on the Block. Gets teased over crushes by Buzz.

Kevin Patrick McCallister  
Born: November 3, 1982  
Height: 4'5''  
Personality: He is very resourceful in dealing with problems that confront him; especially when he has an older brother, who enjoys tormenting him, and he has to be creative and subtle with any revenge to avoid being caught. Can be mouthy at times, when under the impression of being unfairly treated. Shows compassion to everyone, especially the less fortunate, unless you get on his bad side. Creates mischief and clowns around, just to get attention from his parents. Kevin enjoys playing catch, video games, and Christmas Trees. Strong dislike for his Uncle Frank. Considers Rob to be his favorite Uncle. Has a very strong mental connection with his Mother. Very close to his sister, Linnie. Tries to encourage Jeff to stand up against Buzz. Spends most of the time playing with Fred, the family dog. Better run if you try to hurt his family or ruin Christmas for those less fortunate. Enjoys listening to Michael Jackson, Vanilla Ice, Will Smith, and MC Hammer.

Fred McCallister (Family Dog)  
Born: April 1, 1985  
Breed: Collie  
Personality: Lazy, but he can be protective of his family, if he needs to be. Has a close bond with Kevin and Kate. Is trained to alert Kate of any mischief caused by the McCallister kids with a special bark. Keeps a watch on Buzz for any of his shenanigans. Enjoys playing with the kids during the summer. Enjoys tormenting Frank. Loves getting belly rubs from Buck.


End file.
